


Fall Pals

by JinxyyyJules



Category: Fall Guys: Ultimate Knockout (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Short, They just some sweet baby beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyyyJules/pseuds/JinxyyyJules
Summary: Just some beans being palsI really like seeing Fall Guys fics so this is a bit self-indulgent but gndskjauilvhzusea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fall Pals

“Number and game name,” said the cashier at the store.

“60408 and FrostyStag,” said the Fall Guy holding eir new costume. Stag waited patiently as the cashier put in the information and completed the transaction.

“You should be all set, m’dear,” the cashier said cheerfully. Stag gave a small wave and headed to the changing station. Ey were excited about this costume in particular, as ey had been saving up crowns for a long time. There were other Fall Guys in the station already, spinning around as their friends cheered and told them they looked great. Stag took a stall near the end and quickly changed into the new costume.

It looked as great as ey could have ever hoped. Stag giggled at eirselves as ey bounced around. Ey had become quite the knight! The metal of the helmet gleamed beautifully in the light. Stag left the station with confidence that ey were going to win the next show. 

...

Stag didn’t win the next show, but ey had come very close and that was good enough for em. Stag’s fans cheered for em as ey ran down the aisle, giving high fives along the way. Ey decided that ey should treat eirselves to a milkshake at the ice cream bar. While ey were waiting, ey were approached by another Fall Guy.

“Hey there! I watched you participate in the most recent show, and I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed seeing you out there,” the Fall Guy said, practically bouncing with excitement.

“Oh, thank you,” Stag said, “What’s your name?”

“I go by FightoftheMighty in shows, but most call me Fighter. I go by xe/xem,” Fighter said proudly.

Stag perked up. “You go by neopronouns too? I haven’t met a large group of others that do.”

“Yeah! That’s why I got excited the first time I watched you and realised that you had a decent amount of fans! I was glad to see some more diversity and representation,” Fighter exclaimed.

“How many shows have you been in? I’ve never really seen you before,” Stag asked.

“Not too many, about four. I’m not fully done training yet,” Fighter said. “They’re letting me get some experience out in the courses before I become full-time.”

“Gotcha. I’m glad to help you train if you need it. I’d love to have a few more of us participating in the shows,” Stag said.

“That would be great,” Fighter said. The two talked over their drinks, and their friendship began to blossom.

…

“And our winner of this show is… FightoftheMighty!” the announcer exclaimed, and the crowd went wild. Fighter stood on the platform, taking in the applause and cheers. As xe was crowned, xe looked to see Stag in the crowd and gave em a thumbs up. Fighter was released and immediately went to hug Stag. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Stag said tearfully. 

They went to the ice cream bar to celebrate Fighter’s first win. They met some fans along the way and also met some performers with larger fanbases. While they sipped their smoothies, which seemed to be sweeter than usual, they listened to the radio talking about the show.

“I’ve never seen this FightoftheMighty kid before, but what I do know is that xir name is extremely fitting,” said the host.

“I have, and you’re right about xir name. I watched xem train with FrostyStag, a more experienced performer, and let me tell you, no matter how many times Fight failed or fell, xe got back up again immediately. With Stag’s guidance and Fight’s courage, these two are bound to become a winning duo,” said the other.

“I believe it. Another thing I like about the two is that they both use neopronouns. I’m glad that they’re there to be an inspiration to future performers that might use similar or the same pronouns. Yet another reason why diversity is extremely important,” the host praised.

Fighter and Stag looked at each other from their ends of the table they sat at. They toasted to Fighter’s victory, to their friendship, and to the future.

  
  



End file.
